Dreams are weird
by Shroomie
Summary: This is a dream I had. An unsuspecting Buffy fan is sucked into her favorite T.V. show. . .


Author: Shroomie  
  
Title: Dreams are Weird  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy and all her friends belong to the Joss god. Natalie is me, and Alli belongs to me. Bwa-ha-ha. ::evil finger thingy::  
  
Summary: An unsuspecting Buffy fan is sucked into her favorite T.V. show. . .  
  
Notes: This is a dream I had. I know, how sad is it that I even dream about BtVS. The funny part is, my best friend Alli, who was in this dream, doesn't watch the show. She does however, listen to my constant ramblings about it. She was very amused by my dream, therefore, I dedicate this story to her. (  
  
(Since my dreams seem to jump around and can get rather confusing, I tried to make this version flow better. Any weirdness or inconsistency of plot can be blamed on the freaky things my brain decides to do while I sleep.)  
  
***  
  
Natalie sat in her dorm room watching her favorite T.V. show of all time, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She was a little bummed because this was a rerun from last season, but she never passed up a chance to watch any Buffy episode.  
  
As she got off the couch to get the remote control, she realized that her best friend Alli was watching the same show in her room, directly next to Natalie's. At first, Natalie thought this was odd, since Alli went to a different college. *oh well* she thought *she must have moved in next door when I wasn't paying attention*  
  
Natalie sat back down on her couch, turning the volume up. When her hand hit the button, she got a funny feeling. Looking down, she saw that she was beginning to be sucked into the T.V. (it looked exactly like the boy getting sucked into the game in the movie Jumanji) *oh no* she thought.  
  
Everything was black for a moment, then Natalie materialized. She was standing in the middle of the street. Looking around, she tried to figure out where she was.  
  
*hmmm, this place looks familiar* she thought, as she walked (still in the middle of the road. sidewalks are for sissies)  
  
Looking to the left, she saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Sunnydale." Really, the sign spoke it, speaking in a voice that sounded oddly like Anthony Stewart Head's.  
  
*oh my god!* Natalie screamed in her head *I'm in Sunnydale*  
  
She stopped a moment to think about what could have happened. Of course, the answers were simple and came to her immediately. The remote was magic and had transported her into the world of BtVS when she used it.  
  
Natalie decided to go to the Magic Shop. Of course, Buffy and the Scoobies could figure out how to get her back to her world. *plus* she thought *this could be so cool, getting to meet the characters*  
  
Of course, she knew the quickest way to the store, and arrived there in moments. When she went inside, the entire group was just sitting around. At one table, there was Buffy and Xander; at another, there was Willow, Tara, and Dawn. Giles and Anya were behind the counter, working on paperwork.  
  
Everyone looked up when Natalie came in. "Hi, welcome to the Magic Shop. We are here to help you spend your money," Anya smiled widely.  
  
"Hi, I'm Natalie. I'm from another dimension and I need you to help me get back."  
  
No one said anything, except for Giles. He took off his glasses to clean them as he spoke. *awww, that's so cute, he's cleaning his glasses* Natalie thought. Giles asked, "How do we know that you are from another dimension?"  
  
Natalie considered this for a second. "'cause I said so."  
  
"Oh, okay then," Giles replied, "Come on everyone, let's research."  
  
The Scoobies all got out books and started to flip through them. Natalie went and sat next to Buffy and Xander.  
  
"So, what's your dimension like?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, in my dimension, this is a T.V. show," Natalie answered.  
  
"Really?" Dawn asked. When Natalie nodded, everyone stopped researching to listen to her.  
  
"Yep. This is a T.V. show, called Buffy the Vampire Slayer. You are all on it. It's my favorite show, so I know all about you," she said.  
  
"So we're all actors?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yep. You were in two movies, American Pie and its sequel. And Buffy was in Scooby Doo. Oh, Buffy, you just got married," Natalie continued.  
  
"Married?!" Buffy was shocked, "Wow, I got married. Is my husband cute?"  
  
"Sure, but I don't like his movies. Too bubble-gum-teeny-bopper for me." Natalie answered. "Oh and Angel played a really cool murderer in the movie Valentine."  
  
Giles threw a book at the table to get everyone's attention. "I found a way to transport you home. You just have to use the remote again," he said.  
  
Natalie looked in her pocket and realized she still had the remote.  
  
"Oh, okay then. I guess I have to go back now then," she said, "Too bad I didn't get to meet Spike. James Marsters is yummy."  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Spike walked in. It had somehow become night by this time.  
  
"Hi all," Spike said, "Who's this?"  
  
Buffy replied, "This is Natalie. She came from another dimension where we're in a T.V. show. Giles found a way to get her back, so she's gonna leave now."  
  
Spike nodded. "Oh, okay, wanna patrol?" Buffy nodded and they started to leave.  
  
"Buffy?" Giles called, "Angel's on the phone for you." The phone hadn't rang, but that didn't matter.  
  
When Buffy went to talk to Angel, Natalie started to push another button on the remote. She stopped suddenly.  
  
*wait, Angel's on the phone!* she thought *must talk to Angel*  
  
Natalie ran over and took the phone from Buffy. "Hi, Angel?" she said, "This is Natalie. I'm here from another dimension, where you and Buffy are both on T.V. shows. Do you know my friend Alli?"  
  
Angel answered, "Hi. Yeah, I know Alli. She's right here. You can talk to her." He handed the phone to Alli.  
  
"Hi Natalie!" Alli said, "I got sucked into the T.V. when I was watching Buffy. I ended up in L.A. and I remembered that you said Angel lived here, so I found him and now I work for Angel Investigations!"  
  
"That is so weird!" Natalie responded, "I got sucked into the T.V. when I was watching Buffy too! I ended up in Sunnydale though, and I got to meet everyone and see the Magic Shop!"  
  
"Neat," Alli said.  
  
"Hey, Giles figured out a way for me to get back, so you should come here to Sunnydale and you can go back with me," Natalie said.  
  
"No!" Alli replied, "I don't wanna go home. Angel said I can stay here and work."  
  
"But you don't even like the BtVS universe," Natalie said.  
  
"I know. But I want to stay here and fight evil," Alli explained.  
  
"Oh. Okay then. You stay here and fight evil. Have fun!" Natalie hung up the phone and pushed a button on her remote.  
  
The End 


End file.
